


Nothing but Misfortune

by SoloSoso (MantisandtheMoonDragon)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Changed title and summary, Cuckolding, Death Gods do have genitalia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, I've seen like 2 fics for this, Implied Rem & Misa friendship, Lmao I know this isn't for everybody, Lucid Dreaming, Mental cheating, Oral Sex, Post-Yotsuba Arc, Probably ooc, Rare Pairings, Rule Breaking, Sexual Content, Smut, Teratophilia, Title may be a work in progress, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Weird Fluff, bc I hated them, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisandtheMoonDragon/pseuds/SoloSoso
Summary: Misa's reached a breaking point when it comes to craving affection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. 
> 
> Listen, I'm a fool for rare pairs and this is probably one of the rarest? I don't expect it to gain a lot of traction but I've already imagined an entire plot for this, and yes, it includes Misa/Ryuk banging, so click away if you can't stomach that. Lol, I won't be offended.

“Oh, Light.”

Light grunted in response, although it was barely that. She felt pressure below her navel, deep inside and unseen but surely because of her boyfriend’s efforts.

           Misa, for better or for worse, was still as stone. Light didn’t like it when she was ‘melodramatic’ and writhing underneath him. He’d told her once that the noises she made during were like that of a dying animal; and when he’d smirked, Misa had forgiven him for making her recoil. She didn’t want to sound – ugly, either. And she definitely didn’t want to make _her_ Light mad, especially not when they were together in such an intimate moment. 

                       The young woman was doing a nominal job at keeping subdued and demure, until she heard the arrival of another through one of the walls in their bedroom. No, not the wall. Misa opened her eyes, and adjusted to the lack of light above her. In an instant, she caught the luminous yellow eyes facing her from directly above. It was though, for a moment, the roof had been torn off and the moon had been divided into two, but in truth, it was simply their resident death God resting against the ceiling.

His mouth was large, stained by a grin that Misa swore she’d never seen fade. The teeth within that grin gleamed sharp, as did the eyes in his malformed skull, irises a deep red. Misa had never feared either feature, as at most she’d been reminded of her stuffed animal friends, with their stitched up smiles and happy button eyes.

“Light,” Misa was on edge, regardless. 

           Light knew that Ryuk was up there, for his shoulders stiffened incrementally. 

Her boyfriend sighed. “Just ignore him.”

She tipped her head to the side, away from Light while he went back to thrusting into her rigid body. Misa watched Ryuk follow her lead after a long moment. Her curious reaction had just about goaded him into it.

           Misa felt internal recognition as her attention spired toward Ryuk’s presence in the room. A funny realization entered her mind, where she realized that there was no way this death god was unintelligent. It was almost funny that such an epiphany had taken her so long, as Ryuk tipped his head to side like a curious dog, right back at her.

           Imagery came unbidden, but it seemed like Misa’s imagination ran deepest when she was bored. Subconsciously, she’d learned that she might as well have been dead for all that Light wanted her to reciprocate. A picture flashed in her head, one where she was being smothered against the mattress by a spindly body.

Elongated bones and ribbed muscle dug into her flesh and Misa arced into the feeling, seeing herself lift gracefully to match the new rhythm. Heat tightened in her belly, trickling down to her nether regions as it often did when she fantasized. She briefly opened then closed her eyes again, the imprint of the monster’s face hovering above hers. The sight didn’t quell the strain beneath her belly, and she inhaled quickly as, in her mind’s eye, an enormous clawed hand glided up her torso.

           Her lower back arched emphatically then. Misa desperately wanted that claw to sweep over the slope of her breast, to knead and prick her flesh, to roam up to her face and stroke her hair from her parted lips. She wanted it so badly she gasped aloud while digging her heels into the sheets. Misa’s eyes flew open again, and Ryuk was looming over her like a gargoyle, head cocked and eyes as intense as they’d ever been.

“Misa.”

It wasn’t a cry of ecstasy. In fact, Light sounded downright annoyed. His eyes weren’t luminous, but she saw them through the gloom and they were glaring at her.  

           He moved to meet her again at a begrudging pace. Light maneuvered her hips just to jut in-between her thighs. He didn’t prepare her for when he would thrust into her again or tell her that she was going to be pushed back painfully into the headboard. She squeaked, indignant, and felt herself stretched uncomfortably for the second time. Of course that didn’t deter Light. Perhaps he was that close, and she’d (of course) ruined it.

Misa’s elbows tore into the mattress, for now her upper body was freed from the oppressive weight of Light’s lightly toned chest. Her breasts bounced lightly with the pace he’d enforced, but like hell would that interest Light. Still, she let herself lean back and remain uncovered as an exhilarating thrill ran up and down her spine, because she _was_ being watched.

The tingling stayed, even after it was joined by the uncomfortable fullness that came with Light’s release. He didn’t make a sound, only inhaling sharply with quivering shoulders. Light leaned against her for an approximate amount of time before rolling onto the other side of the bed. Misa paid him no mind as she watched Ryuk’s grin split wide. His rumbling chuckles echoed as his body disappeared through the ceiling of their apartment, dissolving through it like ink.

The heat that had flushed Misa’s body and skin vanished as well, cooling in the midst of her light-headed realization.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic may actually be longer than I expected. Oops.

_‘I only have eyes for Light.’ Misa thought._

 

_The young woman felt as if she’d been dropped into the world as soon as she took in her surroundings and realized that it was all a dream._

_A mundane bedroom, half drowned in shadow and half touched by moonlight from the only window all around her. Though it came across as ordinary, Misa was tense as she sat on the edge of the bed. She bit her lower lip, hands repeatedly smoothing down the unconscionably frilly negligee that she was wearing._

_‘I only have eyes for -’_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_Her lovely skin turned to gooseflesh as Misa trained her eyes to the floor.  The reality of why she was here struck her with terrifying force, as did the epiphany that she’d been here before. Her moment of clarity came with the renewed feeling of blood roaring in her ears, the heaviness of her muscles as they tightened beneath rippling skin, the weight of a body meant to feel._

_Without flair, a familiar figure appeared before her. It was Light, of course. All her dreams were of Light, towering above her like a God, larger than life and too difficult to ignore._

_He stepped forward with an uncharacteristic swagger. Boots that better suited Misa’s taste clipped the carpeted floor while her eyes trailed upward, chin pointed while she strained to see Light’s face._

_Once she saw him, Misa couldn’t look away. She was still as terrified prey, shaking while his limbs floated closer. Long nails delicately scraped her shoulders, tracing the outline of her collarbone with deliberate slowness._

_Misa’s negligee slid down her shoulders and fell around her waist as she held in her breath. The heat within her belly seemed to amplify to the point of being unbearable; Misa couldn’t even keep her thighs closed as he took his time._

_Instead of traveling further southlaws caressed her neck all the way up to her jaw, soothing circles into her youthful skin._

_She wilted as his palms cradled her cheeks, claws twining within her bleached hair so easily. Misa leaned into his touch without struggle._

_Dream Light was frightfully beautiful. He’d always been beautiful, even when he’d changed._

_An unreal sight, with hair as black as ink and a face marred by thick stitches and patches of corroded skin. His frame was too lithe and gangly, muscle and skin grotesquely stretched to make an unnerving shape. Even so, he was adorned by a downy feather collar and glinting silver metal bands that made Misa tremble with the slightest touch. His eyes bore into hers, gleaming red and bleeding laughter._

_In the back of her mind, Misa was vaguely aware of the fact that this was not Light. This was something else with only a passing resemblance…_

_“You wanna do somethin’?”_

_The distinct rumble of his voice made Misa’s heart hammer in her frail chest._

_The sound stroked over her spine and made her melt, though his words were less than eloquent. Light’s voice had died slowly over the span of several dreams, too soft and emotionless to remain as Misa’s perceptions changed. That, and the grace with which he walked, the motion of his confident figure and the marbled flesh that Light had possessed before._

_Really, the light of her life barely resembled Light at all, anymore…_

_Misa sighed. She fell forward and was pressed into a boney chest until the dull bedroom and the light of the moon disappeared, giving way to soft feathers and eternal darkness. Misa inhaled sweetness and dirt, finding comfort in it while her nightdress tumbled down to her feet._

_Cowed by the heat usurping every bone in her body, Misa whimpered when his hand glided down and in between her legs._

_“Ya like that?” He asked. He took great care not to scratch Misa with the claws that had grown out from bluing fingertips. He simply pried her apart and squeezed her possessively._

_Misa answered with another moan, disbelieving in so far as his clear eagerness to hear her, to feed the fire inside. It was more than a novelty to be held so close to another, pleasure running through her veins because of him._

_Because of…_

_She opened her mouth to voice her surprise, but squeaked when she felt him inside. Misa thrashed at the intrusion, and the sound of raucous, guttural laughter in her ears._

* * *

 

            Waking from a nightmare had always been the worst part of experiencing one, for Misa at least. She couldn’t bring herself to startle and sit up from the bed in a panic like in a movie. Instead, the woman was paralyzed the moment her eyes snapped open, trapped in her own body with a stuttering pulse.

 

Tears slid down Misa’s cheeks as she remained frozen in fear. The sights and smells from her subconscious withered away by the time the situation had peaked. And the first thing Misa did was turn on her side, Light’s name on the tip of her tongue.

 

She was ready to beg him to hold her, to grovel in the name of seeking comfort if she had to - !

 

            The bedside opposite her end was neatly made up. The sheets had been tucked into the mattress and beneath the pristine pillows she’d chosen herself. No sign that anyone had been sleeping beside her at all.

* * *

Hard rain was normal in early spring. Misa felt a little thrill as she scrubbed a dirty dish in the sink. Despite having already eaten, she wetted her lips at the thought of biting into Manju while watching rainwater flow like a waterfall down her windowpane.   

 

The memory of making sweets with Misa’s mother was no longer vibrant and clear. Time had erased the image of her mother’s hands kneading dough until they were whitened entirely with flour. Her mother’s dark hair and soft yellow gown were unobtainable even after a few years, but Misa could practically feel the moment just as it’d happened. They’d had fun making treats since Misa was very small, but she was touched by a moment in which she’d asked if their Manju could be decorated with pink petals. A time when Misa had been adorned with a pink sunhat that she refused to take off for nearly a week, before her father had demanded she take it off for good.

 

Still young and curious, but old enough to be scolded roughly for it.

 

            The model relished in a tiny smile. She’d thrown a tantrum over the hat, but had still gotten to decorate the sweets as she pleased. Misa had eaten far too many pieces, stuffing them in her face without bothering to wash them down. It was all due to her mother’s quiet guilt, and Misa had of course gotten a tummy ache afterward.  

 

One of the perks of growing up was learning to laugh at silly things in your past. Unfortunately, Misa wasn’t allowed that long to enjoy the moment. For just as soon as the fractured memory came, it fled.

The details that Misa had managed to save and savor became no more than a thought, so casually imagined that she could’ve been making it up.

 

Sometimes she wondered if she really was making them up. It had been so long, Misa was easily spooked by the idea that her family had never existed at all. She might’ve never had a father whose face went red when he was angry, pointing at her until she cried.

 

She might’ve never been an adorably carefree girl in a pink sunhat, singing and dancing around in her parents’ kitchen. She might’ve never had a patient, quiet mother with delicate hands as white as bone to hold her own when she was in trouble.

 

            Misa’s eyes screwed shut as she braced herself against the kitchen counter, hands clenched so tightly that it hurt. She cursed herself for being such a terrible daughter. For not being able to keep the memories of her parents alive, even inside her mind.

_‘… loved you enough to die for you, so that notebook is yours to keep.’_

 

Misa sucked in a breath -

 

“Uh… hey.”

 

        - and screamed.

 

The woman whirled around, in time to see Ryuk fly backward and hit the wall, startled enough to forget that he could float right through it. The sight turned Misa’s screams into a shriek of laughter almost instantly. She watched her friend slide down the wall, facial muscles twitching just enough to show how disheveled he was.

 

“Misa is so sorry!” Misa giggled. “She didn’t mean to scare Ryuk.”

 

            The shinigami’s alligator-like mouth opened wide as Misa approached him, holding out her hand for him to take. She had no idea how she, being as small as she was in comparison to him, could help Ryuk stand up but it would’ve been rude not to.  

 

“You didn’t scare me!” Ryuk said indignantly. He stared at Misa’s hand with trepidation, and hurriedly stood back up to his full height.

 

Misa stifled another laugh when he refused her help. In lieu of being offended, she eyed the creature with fondness and watched him shuffle even further away from her. If Ryuk could blush, he certainly would have, and this was a constant despite having known Misa for far longer than any other human aside from Light.

 

“Well, what’s wrong?” Misa asked indulgently. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Ehh,” Ryuk scratched a patch of grey skin near his neck, eyes rolling in their sockets as he tried to avoid her bright gaze. “I could always go for some apples.”

 

He paused. “But aren’t you supposed to be watching the news right now?”

 

            Misa gasped, reinvigorated enough to jump up and scramble toward the living room. She swiped her death note from the kitchen table in the process, and all but bumped into Ryuk. He remembered his incorporeal abilities just in time for Misa to run right through him and out into the living room, shrieking as she dove for the remote and flipped through channels to find a news station.


End file.
